Where did he come from?
by MiraiTrunksKun
Summary: How did this happen? Why? I must have gone insane Oh help


Usagi POV

So why did you have us come over? Rei asks me as she Mina, Mako and Ami come into my room then Mina spots the lavender haired twelve year old boy I found an hour ago out cold still so I laid him down on my bed he is wearing a black muscle shirt a blue crop jacket, black pants with a indigo belt with silver and red buckle sapphire and black boots and a sword is strapped onto his back Whose kid? Mina asks me and the boy moans then slowly opens his eyes which are a pretty crystal blue Oh good you are awake so what is your name? Mako asks the boy who sits up Um Suion the now known Suion says to Mako Okay Suion Kun give us your Parents number so they can come and get you Ami says to Suion and he buries his face in his hands Suion Kun what's wrong? Mako asks Suion My parents died a long time ago so I'm by myself alone Suion shakingly says to Mako and Mako hugs poor Suion then slowly backs away from him What is wrong Mako chan? I ask Mako Suion he has cosmic energy like we do Mako whispers to us Is he an enemy? I ask Mako No he is good not evil and he is just a human Mako says to us I look over at Suion and he is drinking the water I put out for him and he is calm again Mako walks up to him Sui Kun you can live with me my name is Mako chan Mako says to Suion Thanks a lot Mako nee chan Suion says and he hugs Mako like a big sister Suion Kun have you heard about the sailor scouts? Ami asks Suion Yeah they are cool but I never seen em yet Suion says to us Mars crystal Power Make up! Rei declares as She transforms into sailor Mars Oh then this means all of you are the sailor scouts and that's Mars cool Suion says with a smile to us Suion Kun you have strong hugs Mako says weakly to Suion Gomen Suion says as he lets go of Mako I can get you clothes so come on Sui kun Mako says to Suion and he grabs his sword and follows Mako out

Mako POV

I am at the store with Suion its winter so I am getting him a coat I notice his hair is the shade of bluebell flowers a lovely lavender purple we walk in Zen's which is a clothes store Hello Mako chan and who is this ? Gin who is one of the employees here and a good friend his hair is blonde and his eyes a lovely dark leaf green asks me as he ruffles Suion's hair and Suion grabs Gins hand and moves it away from his head Kid is strong what's his name? Gin asks me Oh this is Suion Kun I says to Gin and Suion is looking at the coats and he picks out a pale blue one that has a blue fairy on the back with the word snow fairie on it and he picks out a purple bandana, a purple scarf and blue gloves then comes back over to me A handsome young devil like you getting a girl must be easy Gin says to Suion Do these cost too much Mako nee chan? Suion asks me with a smile So I check the prices Nope you can have em they cost only 45.00 Sui kun I say to Suion Arigato miss amass Mako nee chan Suion says happily as he hugs me and I buy the stuff then several pairs of pants, warm sweaters, Pajamas, tee shirts, Jeans, Belts, shoes too.

Suion POV

( I have no idea how I'm in the anime sailor moon and a boy plus younger than I am supposed to be what do I look like? How did this happen? I am Kumiko chan still even if I have to go by Suion Kun) I think and I look up at Mako Are you hungry Sui Kun? Mako asks me as my stomach growls Guilty I say to Mako I notice my voice is like young Mirai Trunks we stop walking it is snowing which is even more beautiful here and wow its cold I look up at the night sky We are home Sui Kun Mako says to me bring me out of my thoughts so I look around there is a cozy looking house with a chimney and I notice this is where Mako trains in the series it is in the wilderness and the landscape is pretty more so with the snow on the ground.

Mako POV

It is morning I notice as I get out of bed and Suion is asleep in his new pajamas they are blue flannel and he has the sweetest smile on his face he is a sweet boy. I gently shake him and he sleepily opens his eyes which are a beautiful sapphire blue as I rub his face with a warm washcloth


End file.
